1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices equipped with electroacoustic transducers such as microphones and speakers. The present invention also relates to portable telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various types of electronic devices equipped with substrates having a plurality of switches mounted thereon and with electroacoustic transducers such as microphones. For example, a typically known portable telephone has key tops exposed on a front face of a casing, a plurality of switches that are pushable using the key tops, and a microphone disposed outside the area having the key tops (i.e., the switches). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-262262 discloses an example of such a portable telephone. The portable telephone disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-262262 is equipped with a substrate that faces an inner surface of the front-face section of the casing. This substrate has the plurality of switches provided thereon. A section of the substrate outside the area having the switches and the inner surface of the front-face section of the casing sandwich a microphone therebetween, such that a sound pickup face of the microphone is oriented towards the front face and a terminal of the microphone disposed on the opposite side of the sound pickup face is connected to the substrate. Accordingly, the microphone having the sound pickup face and the terminal at the opposite sides thereof can be attached to the portable telephone with a simple configuration.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-262262, the microphone is disposed on a mounting surface that is flush with a mounting surface having the switches thereon. For this reason, the microphone must be disposed outside the area having the switches. In other words, the casing needs to have a size that allows the area having the switches and the microphone to be arranged in parallel to each other (in the longitudinal direction of the portable telephone) on the same surface. This makes it difficult to achieve compactness of the casing.